ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Khiva Carlisle
Pseudonym: "Sven Umbra" Pantheon: '''Pesedjet '''Parent: '''Bastet '''Apparent Age: 19 Roots: '''Egyptian/Scottish '''Nationality: American Hair: 'Dark Brown to black. '''Eyes: '''Mismatched Green and Blue '''Height: '''5'8" '''Weight: '''130 lbs '''Build: '''Lean '''Personality: '''Carefree and happy. It takes a lot to get him down. He is an outgoing exhibitionist. He will sacrifice his own embarrassment to embarass others. We're all casualties of the war of fun! '''Notable stats and appearance: '''App 3 Ep 1, Cha 4 Ep 2, Cat ears, and a tail. Mismatched eyes. 'Usually seen wearing... A bulky vest, a jade torc with a tiger's eye set into it, left ear pierced at the point. 'The Story. (OOC Knowledge only)' The older guy smelled like he hadn’t bathed in days, the other two looked like they lived in this car, similarly dirty and smelly as well. Sven’s eyes were moving all around the car taking in what meager amount of things were there. For the most part the train car was empty with the exception of a heap of clothes and empty food cartons and stray cans and bottles. “Do you see something you like? Or is our home not good enough for you?” said the smelly older guy. He wore a smirk that showed all three of his yellow teeth. I was tempted right then to dive out of the car, locate the nearest Eckerd and steal the guy a toothbrush and some soap. “It’s cozy, I wouldn’t say I’m too good for it. I just have different tastes.” Sven smiled his, pearly white teeth shown and he reached up to flick his long ear because it itched. The older guy scrutinized Sven closely, taking in his eccentric appearance as well as his other oddities. “Cat ears, tail… What’s with all the ornaments?” The smelly guy looked like he was more eager to know how he could come by a set of his own and become a circus freak. Make himself a niggardly stipend off the guffaws and ‘ooohs’ of the middle class. Sven snapped his fingers, and leveled a gaze at the man and stared at him hard, the ichor that flowed through his veins allowed the man to dismiss his otherwise odd appearance. “Pay that no mind, I’m just weird and we’ll leave it at that.” Sven smiled happily and the older dude simply smiled and reclined a bit more pretending to be relaxed and trusting but Sven saw his hand slip onto the grip of something, probably a dirk, or a dagger of some sort. Sven pulled his knees up and rested his head back against the large door with a sigh while he thought, but the thought was interrupted by an ‘ahem’ and he brought his head forward to look at the smelly guy again. He tilted his head very catlike instead of simply asking ‘what?’ “Where are you headed, son? If you don’t mind me asking.” He watched Sven as if he were half entranced by the young catlike man. Sven mulled the questions over a bit. “DC.” Is all he replied. The older gentleman spoke again, “Where you coming from?” Sven’s eyes were distant as if he were staring through the man, his ugly teeth, his dirty head, out the train car. He muttered barely audibly, “From a life of sin, tragedy, misery and despair.” The older guy leaned forward, “Beg pardon?” Sven only cleared his throat and sighs again resting his head on his arms looking towards the back of the car, “I come from many places. Always moving. I am the wind.” That got a bit of a laugh from the smelly guy, “What’s your name, kid?” Sven perked a brow, and he opened his mouth hesitated a moment, “Sven Umbra, self-titled.” The guy had a brow in the air, he prodded further. “You got any family?” This struck a chord with Sven as he was silent for a few minutes before he rested his forehead on his forearms looking down, “No, just my mother.” Smelly eventually broke his pause. “What happened?” He seemed genuinely concerned and leaned in to listen if Sven should start speaking towards the floor. Sven stared at the floor of the car, he noticed a tear fall and hit the deck as he recalled the memories. --- He was 4 at Christmas and his daddy had managed to get time off from work to spend time with him. Sven opened up all sorts of gifts a tricycle, a real snare drum, new clothes. He remembered hugging his dad tight that day. He was 6 when his dad and new mommy had a child of their own. “You’re a big brother now, Khiva. Say ‘hello’ to your little sister. Ava.” Sven had looked over at the baby in his step mom’s arms, his mouth spread into a wide grin and he reached out to touch the baby girl. His wild imagination had him defending her from dragons, and making sure she was well looked after. Two weeks after Ava was home and his parents were asleep Sven snuck into Ava’s room when he thought he heard a noise. He brought out a chair and stood on it next to Ava’s crib looking down at her. He cooed at her and reached a hand out to pat her belly and smile at her as she slept. The light had come on and his mom had entered the room with a bottle in one hand. She was in shock to see Sven standing on a chair with his hand in the crib and he smiled at his new mom. “Ava is cold, mommy.” She came further in and looked down at Ava. Sven couldn’t really read the expression on her face but in a moment of haste she put her hand on Sven’s shoulder and pushed him away from the crib, he fell from the chair and landed flat on his back, surprised and startled he almost cried as she lifted the baby out of the crib and ran from the room. He thought she was crying or laughing. It was hard to tell. An hour or so later the police kept asking him questions like what he had done when he came in to play with Ava. “I said I wasn’t playing, I heard a noise and came to impersonate. What? Investigate? Yeah.. That! And I couldn’t find the noise so I looked over into Ava’s crib and I moved a chair over so that I could touch her because mommy and daddy don’t let me play with her too much, they say I’m too young, and she’s too young. So I touched her and tried to give her a hug but that’s when Mommy walked in.” Ever since then new mommy didn’t look at him much, daddy hired a maid to take care of him from then on. He was 9 and he was running through the house like a cheetah, hopping furniture and keeping things between him and his caretaker. “Get over here, now!” she screamed at him. “When I get my hands on you, you will wish you’d have just taken your punishment when I told you the first time!” There was that final tone. He twitched watching her. “You said I could get a coke, so I got a coke.” Sven said a little quietly. “No, I said you could get something to drink, like water. Your father doesn’t want you drinking sodas and you know that! Now, come here!” She shouted again. “No! Look, I’ll put it down and not take another drink. I’ll get some water. Just please don’t hit me again.” He danced around the table with his caretaker. She waved the studded belt threateningly.” “It’s no more than you deserve, baby killer.” Her words cut through him and he froze. She dashed around the table and he remembers seeing the belt come down. He was 12 and his dad was home getting the report from his caretaker. She had made a list of thing Sven ‘did’ in his father’s absence. On this list were things like: fighting in school, roughhousing, getting in trouble at school, harassing her, breaking things. “I did not! She hits me a lot. Even when I don’t do-“ the look he got from his dad was a dare, daring him to finish his sentence. “Angela comes highly recommended and your teachers have confirmed your bad behavior in school. Why would you try to blame anything on her when she loves you as if you were her own?” His dad snarled angrily. Sven started crying and went to his room. He ran away from home that night. Had a backpack and some clothes, stole some money from his dad’s wallet. But was caught the next morning at his friend’s house because he didn’t know where he’d go. His caretaker doled out his punishment in the usual fashion, lots of bruises and a little bit of blood. ---- “Why didn’t anyone believe you?” she asked as if she genuinely cared, her hazel eyes looked him over. Sven looked out the coffee shop window, at all the cars zipping up and down the main road before he looked back at her “Rich kid’s son, baby dies within his clumsy kids vicinity. I’m a baby killer, I had it coming.” Sven shook his head and Brianna took his hand in hers to comfort him, she even leaned across the table to kiss his cheek. “I don’t believe that. I don’t believe that you even knew there could be something wrong with Ava, and I damn sure don’t believe that you could be capable of killing your young princess.” Tears streaked Sven’s face as he regarded the birthday muffin in front of him ‘happy 16’ it read in small sprinkles. He looked back up to Brianna. She was beautiful beyond his dreams. Just a hair shorter than him, short-ish blonde hair with an athletic body. She was a cheerleader at the high school. He half wondered why she even gave a damn about a street rat like him. No home, no job, no education, just a bag of weed, the clothes on his back and some ne’er do well friends. “So what happened after you ran away that last time?” she rubbed his hand firmly, comforting him. He wiped his cheeks and looked back out the window. “Well, I told some of the guys that I ran with about the shit at home, and neither my dad nor Angela knew about them. He told me to stuff my backpack full of shit that I could sell, grab some clothes and come over to his house. Cygnes is the shit, he really is. Taught me everything I know.” He smiled. She frowned a bit obviously not liking Cygnes, but Sven didn’t care, nothing came between him and his new found brothers. Not even Brie. “So I grabbed a duffle bag, stuck a bunch of jewelry trinkets and clothing into it, sat it by the back door and went to talk to my dad. He looked at me like I had made some grievous error entering his study.” He chuckles as he tells her the story. --- He was 13, and took confident strides into the study, leaving a baseball bat in the hall near the door, he didn’t even knock. He just walked right in and sat down in the chair in front of his dad’s desk like he was sitting in front of the principal at school. His dad stared at him hard for a few seconds and Sven just smiled. “Khiva, you know you’re supposed to knock before you ever disturb me.” He looked away dismissively, this usually pissed Sven off but this time, it would be different. “I figured, nah fuck it, it’s not like you’re doing anything important. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” The defiant streak started here. His dad’s head slowly tilted upwards and he looked pissed hearing the language come from his near teenage son. “You will not disrespect me with that language or that tone. So help me I will tan your hide so quick-.” Sven put a hand up and cut him off “And I’ll be sorry til the end of my days and blah blah blah. Yea, I’ve heard that speech from Angela numerous times. All I got were welts, bruises, and cuts that you ignored. Abuse not acknowledged. Defended, as a matter of fact. So dad, all I have to say to that sort of threat is.. Fuck you, and the high mother fuckin horse you rode in on. I’m leaving.” He stood and turned his back marching towards the door. But his dad stood and marched around the desk to the front “Khiva Carlisle, you march your ass back here right now!” Sven leaned on the door frame, a hand slipped behind him, grabbing the handle of the baseball bat. He tilted his head at his dad. Similarly, a bespectacled, pointed nosed man with a neat, slick hairdo. “Or what?” Sven dared. His dad marched towards him reaching for the paddle that hung on the wall, and he raised it up bringing it down on Sven’s shoulder. Sven was shocked that his dad would really do that. He swayed back dazed and when his dad made the motion for a second swing, Sven rolled out of the way into the hallway and around the corner. His father followed shortly after but as soon as he rounded the corner was when the sound of the aluminum bat came in contact with his knee cap and that ‘ting’ sound mixed with the crunch of a bone echoed in the hall way, his dad dropped the paddle and hit the ground holding his knee with a scream. Sven stepped back eyeing his dad and glaring at him. “I said, or what?” he pitched the bat aside and darted for the backdoor grabbing his duffle and leaving his dad to wait for Angela to wake up or limp to the phone. --- “He deserved it. He was a fucking douche bag, Sven. I’m proud of you for standing up to him the way you did. You didn’t start wailing on him like I would have but that sort of restraint is admirable.” She said with a grin as she leaned across the table and kissed his cheek again. --- “That that bitch you’re talking about again?” Cygnes asked after picking a lock and entering the building. It was night time and Cygnes had Sven, Paul and Loki, out on this run. Two muscle, a look out and the brain. “What, you told me to keep them occupied. You said this lock would take a while.” Sven regarded his watch and looks back to Cygnes. “Which took you 15 minutes, I might add.” Cygnes shook his head and after dropping the lock on the ground the 4 entered the garage. Loki looked over to Paul and they split up, Cygnes put a hand on Sven’s shoulder and led him around towards a specific car, handing him the tools “Just like I showed you, kid.” Sven took the jimmy and the pry bar. He moved over to the driver side of the late 60’s mustang. It took a few tries but the door came open and Cygnes clapped his hands while he looked around then handed Sven a screw driver. Sven slid under the seat and sang softly to himself while he did this. Dropping the panel open, finding the wires, he took out a small box cutter stripping the coating free from the wires and started tapping them, the engine roared to life and he got out of the way. Paul jumped into this car while Sven made his way to the Impala. Loki took this car after it started and Cygnes and Sven covered clean up. They ran back to the usual spot and waited for Loki and Paul for an hour. They showed up with a big bag of money and dropped it onto the table. Cygnes claps the boys on the shoulders with a laugh “Let’s go get something to drink.” Sven uses the fake ID that he’d made weeks before to get into the bar, and Cygnes buys them all a round of drinks. “This is to Sven. 17 and the fastest protégé I’ve ever had the pleasure of training.” Sven drank heartily and laughed with his brothers. The night was good and so was the haul. Sven wouldn’t have to work for a while. Cygnes was the bank so when they got back to the house they stashed the money with Cygnes and Sven needed some air and alone time. He walked through the streets all night long. Thinking about Brie. ‘Don’t let that bitch ruin your life.’ Cygnes’ words echoed in his head. ‘She’s not worth it. The only good thing she did for you was stopping you from committing suicide. That’s the only reason why I haven’t sent someone to kill her.’ He tilted his head some from side to side, a tear slid down his cheek again when he remembered that day. --- Having been away from his father’s house, Cygnes, Loki and Sven had made themselves scarce after fencing the stolen goods and relocated their roots far away. Sven was out looking around the neighborhood to get a lay of the land. This area was shit. Lawns weren’t well kept, kids were running around in the streets without supervision. Drive byes were frequent. Sven was glad he was only looking around today. He probably would never walk back to this place. Sven ducked into an alley between houses to leave the area, when he heard the squeal of tires and an engine gun from behind him, he spun around quickly to see the reason for such and a large SUV was barreling down the road, with no intention of slowing for the children in the street. Reacting without thought Sven leapt into action heading for the pair of children that were dumbstruck by the noise. The sound of gunfire filled the air, bullets whipping through the air, all around. Peppering the houses and people were ducking for cover. Sven was pushing full tilt to and leaps to tackle the kids out of the way. One of the children managed to turn and look at him but his field of view was cut off by a black and silver blur. Sven collided with the side of the SUV taking a bullet to the shoulder of one of his outstretched hands. Bouncing off the vehicle his world spun as he rolled on the ground. His view was blurred and he rolled on the ground holding his shoulder, blood cascading out from the wound. The through and through wound wasn’t fatal but Sven only looked to where the children stood. Two mangled bodies yards from where they once stood. A shoe and a plastic bat still bouncing down the road as the SUV rounded a corner and took off. The normally music filled mind of Sven was silent. He only saw shadows dancing on the road, sirens filled the air. He lay on the ground for what he thought were seconds until the police car rolled up on him, EMT’s were running around. He was lifted from the ground and placed near an ambulance to be taken care of. Still dazed from his collision he couldn’t say anything, all he heard were random shouts of the cops and the EMT saying, “Hold still, try not to move.” Sven tried to push the guy away as he pointed with his wounded arm to where the kids were standing. “There’s nothing we can do for them. Hold still!” Sven felt something go into his arm and he blacked out. When the police were investigating the crime they came to Sven’s room to find it empty, with the window open. Much to their surprise as well, given that they were three stories up. Wounded shoulder and all, Sven was walking along the road. Pictures of Ava flashed across his mind, then his dad. Remembers washing the blood off of him in the shower from Angela. He sang to himself, trying to calm himself down. For all intents and purposes he had a natural talent, vocally. But he didn’t display it openly. He harmonized out a slow, soft, sad tune. Swaying from side to side on the sidewalk as cars whipped by him at speeds upwards of 40 mph. His hair and fringes of his clothing kick up in the breeze. He crests a bridge and leans on the rail. He looks from side to side. Noticing that in his wandering he is standing on an overpass. He looks to the car down the way with the hood up. Some dude looked to be having car trouble. His eyes watched the cars whip by underneath him. “No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave.” He sang looking over the cars. “No matter how many breaths you took you still couldn’t breathe. No matter how many nights that you’d lie wide awake at the sound of the poison rain. Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?” He paced from side to side near the edge before he hopped up on the rail and balanced on it walking from side to side. He noticed that cars visibly slowed down. But still he sang. “As days go by.. The night’s on fire.” He spun to then sit on the rail dangling his feet over the edge “Tell me would you kill, to save a life, Tell me would you kill to prove you’re right. Crash, crash, buuuuurn let it all burn.” He pulled himself to his feet standing on the rail and held his arms out. “This hurricane’s chasing us all underground.” He bent his knees and jumped. The fall was surprisingly short and not as painful as he thought it would. Though he also didn’t think he’d be thinking. Then pain shot through his wounded arm and he cried out. Feeling a weight on him he looked down at the girl that had apparently tackled him to the ground from the railing. His eyes were wide because she looked at him. She looked pissed though. She had hazel eyes, long blonde hair. The chick pulled herself to her feet and held out her hand pulling Sven to his feet, then backed up and hauled off, slapping Sven right across the face. His head spun and he had to take a step from the force when he turned back to her putting a hand on his face. She put her hands on her hips, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You don’t look insane enough to be attempting flight. There is no way I’m letting you throw that beautiful voice away!” and she slapped him again. He retreated away from her this time. Still dumbstruck by the beauty but the second slap knocked him out of it. “Get away from me. You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Sven stuttered out since he now has a burst of adrenaline. She swung a hand out again and took his in hers and pulled him back towards her car, the hood being down now. She pushed him into the passenger seat and he sat there a bit shocked as he was kidnapped by a beautiful chick with in a brand new charger. --- She didn’t let him really leave her side for a while there, he’d go with her everywhere, she’d show him off to her friends as her Angel that brought her out of a bad place, when really it was the other way around. She was rich though. She had a family doctor pay close attention to his wounded shoulder. Though she didn’t approve of Cygnes and Loki but he wasn’t ditching his family for a chick he barely knew, regardless of her saving his life. He told her about himself in no detail but she eventually pried details out of him. She seemed sympathetic to him but he noticed that even though she was dragging him around like a trophy boyfriend he noticed her eyes wander far too often. Having never had a serious relationship, he didn’t catch this hint until it was too late. “So you’ve got a girlfriend, eh? What’s her name?” Cygnes eyed Sven who looked like he was on top of the world. “And how did you meet this mystery woman?” Sven looked over and smiled, “Yea, her name is Brianna. I met her while I was out walking, after the shooting.” “Look, Sven. I’m proud that you found yourself a good girl, but from the one time I saw her, I didn’t have a good feeling about her. That chick knows she’s hot. Keep your guard up.” He picked the lock and after Sven nodded they both moved into the building. Brianna was walking to her car after partying with her friends at a club. Sven watched her from the shadows. He was always very stealthy, but in his line of work, it was necessary. He watched her as she was greeted by a few of her friends. They were all gorgeous standing there together. Two of them went away to their own vehicles. Sven checked his watch and noticed it was rather early. He looked up and there was this guy walking towards her from behind. He slid a knife from its sheath on his wrist and waited, Brie spun around and jumped seeing him but she gave him a big hug. And a big kiss as well. Long kiss. That’s one hell of a kiss. Sven stood there shocked. The guy was getting a little handsy and Sven started walking out of the shadows before a hand came up and pulled him back into the shade. Sven looked to Loki and he simply shook his head and they left. Sven stewed on this for days, he was bitter around Brie but he loved her, it was hard to stay mad at her, he was simply heart broken. She took him one time to this hill, she called it her place but was going to start calling it ‘our’ place he asked her why to be ‘ours’ and she showed him why. In a few months he had forgotten all about her transgression in the club parking lot. He was really starting to think things were looking up for him. He picked a good assortment of flowers tying them off with a ribbon and stole a ring for her from an antique shop he and Cygnes raided a week ago. He sat in the tree at their hill. Waiting for her arrival, he told her to meet him here after sundown. But he heard her car pull up long before sun down. He looked over and saw another car pull up, the guy that got out quickly jogged over to her and scooped her up in his arms and she looked happy, happier than she was with him. They kissed and made out their way along to the side of the tree where they laid down. Sven was appalled as he watched them get started. His heart was pounding as he looked like he was about to pounce them both from the tree when Brie opened her eyes and looked straight up at him. She smiled, and blew him a kiss. He blacked out.. --- Sven came to his senses and looked around realizing he was on the other side of town, he muttered to himself “Don’t let her ruin your life? She was the peak of my happiness.” He snarled and started his way back to the house. He forgot that he was supposed to be there for a meeting after clearing his head and ran back the way he came. As he came around the corner of his block he could smell something. Smelled like fire. Rounding the corner of one last house and he stared at his home. His eyes widened. His house was ablaze and the fire was in full swing. He abandoned his sense of self and darted across the street stepping on the porch and slammed his foot into the front door. Not the strongest of people was he but the burning door went down like a house of cards, but the ensuing explosion from the sudden introduction of more oxygen shot Sven off the front porch and tumbling through the front yard. His training became instinctual as he landed with a tuck and tumbled up to his feet and launched himself back towards the house, hurdling the entire porch and bounding into the living room. “Cygnes! Loki!” he cried out and held his hands up in front of his face, the heat was oppressive and the cottons of his clothing were threatening to engulf him in flames as well. He heard a scream from the back room. Opting not to pause for more than a few moments he hurdled the living room table running through the kitchen and as he hooked around the corner into the hallway, he could see Cygnes was still moving. Sven reached out a hand when the ceiling came down on top of Cygnes and blocked the entire path that Sven had seen, causing Sven to retreat a few steps. Cygnes’s scream of pain and terror cut through Sven to the bone. “No! Cygnes!” He backed up to the window for a running start. He saw the flaming hand of Cygnes’s linger in the air for a few seconds then fall. Sven squatted down and just before he took off glass from behind him exploded inward, a long arm wrapped around his waist and jerked him out the window. Since all his weight was in front he could do little to resist the sudden backwards motion. --- He tumbled and spun away from the figure, sliding across the ground, then slammed against the rock retainer wall with his back. His head rocking back, hitting a protruding rock and knocked him out cold. His vision blurred when he came to. He sat straight up frantic, quickly looking around and noting he was in a plush room. On the comfiest bed he’d rested on since he was a child. He lifted the blankets and saw he was naked underneath. He shifted around on the bed and picked up a note that rested on the bedside table. It read, ‘Come downstairs and have breakfast when you’re ready.’ He looked around and saw a set of clothes sitting on a dresser next to a different pair of boots. He donned the clothing and the boots and he found a torc inside with a tiger’s eye stone attached. He put this on and felt absolutely feline. He picked up a silvery hoop uncertain of what to do with it. He carried it downstairs. The house was opulent to say the least. A staircase that hugged the wall deposited him into the foyer. He looked at the crystal wares and some ankhs on the walls. Gold statues and as well as a full Egyptian décor adorned every pedestal, wall space, tapestries, rugs, ornaments, everything here screamed Egyptian faith. He found his way into the dining room where a woman was sitting. She was twirling a spoon end over end through her fingers. She looked a little on the lean side. What really had him was she looked like an upright cat. He thought it was a mask at first but how the face moved, the mouth opened, the eyes blinked, the tongue curled. He sat down and showed her the silver hoop, “I uhm, I don’t know what to do with this.” Sven really wasn’t sure what was going on. Assuming he was dreaming, until the cat lady plucked the hoop from his hand and leaned over whispering ‘Hold still’ and pierced the cartilage of his ear with it. Sudden pain, if the superstition is true, then he wasn’t dreaming. She sat back down and purred a bit before sitting forward and locking her eyes dead on his, those green slits were creepy yet entrancing. “Khiva, I want you to listen carefully. You do not have time to dwell on the loss of your friends, there is an urgent matter to which you must attend to. The titans are on the loose and you must aid others like you in order to save us all.” Now he felt like he was on a movie set, looking around for a camera, “Others like me? Could you please help me understand what you mean by that?” Sven was startled that someone else pulled his real name out of thin air. “My name is Bastet, Feline Goddess of Moons, Keeper of tombs. You, Khiva, are my son. Only you and other children of other gods can face this threat with any chance of survival. I need you to understand this. You are a smart boy. You understand, do you not?” She was speaking slowly, calmly, with a sense of urgency in how she articulated her sentences. “Wait wait, hold up. I’m your child? Of a goddess?” he looked to the wall as if thinking. “So was my life of shit a test? Or just a random set of horrible coincidences?” Bastet regarded him, knowing he’d have questions, though she sensed a great pain in him she wasn’t really prepared for this question. “Yes, and I have no control over what fate had planned for you, Khiva. You must endure, your hardships are all a preparation for you.” He looked angry as his baby sister’s face flashed across his mind. “Endure?” Angela flashed across his mind then. “Hardship?” Next came Brie across his mind. “Preparation.” The screams of Cygnes and Loki fill his mind as his mind floods with the images of his only known family on fire. Tears well up in his eyes. Bastet reached across and ran her fingers through his hair. “All is not lost, kitten. You are needed in DC. Take these things that I’ve given you. Hide behind your mask of happiness like you always have. Those boots will make you faster beyond human. This hoop in your ear will make you invisible if you concentrate hard enough, or a part of you if you can’t manage complete invisibility. Inside that vest is a layer of Kevlar so that you can take a bullet if that problem ever arises.” She takes out a double sided coin and hands it to him. “This will help your luck. Khiva this is more important than anything you’ve ever faced. You must head to DC and help the other children. You have a brother there. A real blood brother.” This news lit up his face but it started to fade, he started thinking and then she snapped her fingers. The ichor through his veins pumped in a new life. His eyes widened. At first he wasn’t sure what he was doing, uncontrollably his hair turned blue. He stood rigid and grabbed the seat of his pants and felt a sensation on the top of his head. Bastet only smirked but he was looking around frantically before he located a mirror. Looking at his fuzzy fur-like hair, and what looked like cat ears on top. He found the knife that his mom had tucked into the arm sheath and without really looking he cut a hole in the seat of his pants, and he saw a tail. He was bewildered before spinning around looking at his mother. “That will do, Khiva.” Bastet said with a smile. --- He looked up to the smelly guy once more. “I happened. Now leave me alone so I can get some rest. I have a long day.” He muttered to himself. “No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget, no matter how many lies that i live, I will never regret.” Authors note - Every heart knows sadness, just the matter of showing it is different. The foolish hide it in their eyes, the brilliant in their smile. 'The Rumor Mill'